


That's Not How The Force Works

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Jedi Archives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Coruscant, Force Ghosts, Gen, Isolation, Jedi Training, Legends, Libraries, Loneliness, Minor Character(s), New Jedi Order, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Personal Canon, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Wartime, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn’t even born then, but since no one wanted to deal with the past I got stuck with it.  Some guy named Kylo Ren was trying to be Darth Vader 2.0 so you can kind of forgive everyone else for being a <i>little</i> distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How The Force Works

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this is your standard opening crawl, as it were...

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…some Jedi, like me, get to do archiving in libraries. Actually, it’s the library we’ve been reconstructing since the fall of the Galactic Empire thirty years ago. I wasn’t even born then, but since no one wanted to deal with the past I got stuck with it. Some guy named Kylo Ren was trying to be Darth Vader 2.0 so you can kind of forgive everyone else for being a little distracted.

So that’s why I was in the archives on Coruscant with an Ewok named Dom and the ghost of Jedi Master Mace Windu. “Rey, listen, if you don’t do this job no one else will. Somebody’s got to get the story straight. ‘If it doesn’t show up in our archives, it doesn’t exist.’ D’you really wanna put up with that holier-than-thou bullshit?”

“No, Master Windu.”

“Have you reconstructed Revan’s diaries yet?”

“Dom went off to get the oral histories from the back, Master.”

“Idiots… You can’t erase history with a push of a button… Legends, my ass.”

“Well, the First Order likes to erase shit they don’t like.”

“Like female Sith Lords. Ooh, look at me. I’m a woman. With a lightsaber. Ooh.”

I gave the revered master’s ghost a long stare.

“…Sorry, it gets boring over here sometimes. I’m just sick of people rewriting our history. I know this is a stupid question, Rey, but who were you named after?”

“A Jedi exile from Dantooine, a great war heroine.”

“And what happens when you search her name in the archives here?”

“…I get a bunch of Reys in other systems, Master.”

“And then you go to the archivist and she says…”

“‘If a Jedi historical figure does not appear in our archives, they do not exist. Child, Rey is just a story.’”

“Punch her in the face next time, young Padawan.”

“And lose my place as a Jedi? Uh, no thanks.” We both caught the sound of Dom’s feet on the pristine floor and he was chattering excitedly. “Okay, fuzzball, play back the hologram tapes, please. We’ve got a lot of work to do…”


End file.
